mccreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Consequences
Consequences are passive status effects applied once too many heinous actions have occurred, such as killing passive NPCs, (Note: Food-providing Mobs like cows and pigs do not count towards Consequences), or robbing Villagers (see: Crime system). They're given depending upon the action. No Consequence is the same, and some are worse than others. They are categorized in Violence, Untruth, and Corruption. Then, they are categorized in Minor, Medor, and Major. How Consequences Work Consequences are given randomly proceeding the event. For example, just a few hours after you go about killing the entirety of some random village you happened to come across, your weapons disappear. Every single one. The consequences do not occur immediately. Sometimes they do. The consequences might not even happen. Though, the worse the crime, the better chance of it happening. Most times, petty crimes, such as pick-pocketing, will go unpunished. List of Consequences These are not all the consequences. Untruth * Wealth Limit * Negative Looting (for every single weapon) Major - Large Limit To Amount of Emeralds At A Time, Negative Looting III Examples, but this major consequence is not limited to: * Swindling Villagers of their powerful possessions * Pickpocketing Villagers of their powerful possessions * Lying About High-Paying Jobs * Stealing Village Wealth (Corruption+) * Lying about Extreme Crimes Medor - Medium Limit To Amount of Emeralds, Negative Looting II Examples, but this medor consequence is not limited to: * Swindling villagers of their average possessions * Pickpocketing Villagers of their average possessions * Lying About Medium-Paying Jobs * Lying about Felonies Minor - Loss of Some Emeralds, Negative Looting I Examples, but this minor consequence is not limited to: * Swindling Villagers * Pickpocketing Villagers * Lying About Low-Paying Jobs * Lying about Petty Crimes Violence * Spontaneous Loss of Weapons * Weapon Attack Limit Major - Massive Weapon Attack Limit, Loss of All Weapons Examples, but the major consequence is not limited to: * Burning down or killing everyone in a village. * Assassinating Important Villagers (Untruth+) * Warmongering (Corruption+) Medor - Medium Weapon Attack Limit, Loss of Most Weapons Examples, but the medor consequence is not limited to: * Killing more than 10 villagers in one village. * Assassinating Several Villagers (Untruth+) Minor - Small Weapon Attack Limit, Loss of Some Weapons Examples, but the minor consequence is not limited to: * Killing one to five villagers in one villlage * Assassinating Villagers (Untruth+) Corruption Most of this consequence type is related to the Imperial system. * Mutiny * Personal Raids Major - Death from Mutiny and Banishment, Raids Every Few Hours Examples, but this major consequence is not limited to: * Forming an Authoritarian Government * Betraying Allies (Untruth+) * Negative Features (Slavery, Use of Mass Destructive Weapons (Violence+), ) * All-time Neglect Medor - Death from Mutiny, Raids Every Few Days Examples, but this medor consequence is not limited to: * Forming an Oppressive Government * Negative Features (Poor Country, Execution Practices (For minor offenses, Violence+)) * Frequent Neglect Minor - Dethronement, Raids Rarely Examples, but this minor consequence is not limited to: * Forming a Weak Government * Negative Features (Taxation, Unfair Law, Polluting Industry, etc, having more than a few enemies (Violence+)) * The mixture of these sins results in the effects being combined.